Manchmal sind Worte eben unnötig
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Manchmal sind Worte nicht nötig. Das ist auch etwas, dass Dr. Reid besser weiß, als die meisten Menschen.


Hey:)  
Die Sätze in diesen ' ' einzelnen Anführungsstrichen sind in American Sign Language. Die Sätze mit den normalen " " Anführungszeichen sind gesprochen.  
Und ich hab den Silencer Fall durch diesen hier ersetzt.  
Liebe Grüße  
Tali Delabocha

Manchmal sind Worte eben unnötig...

Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Reid, Blake und Rossi waren im Beobachtungsraum und sahen auf das 15 jährige Mädchen, welches sich im Verhörraum befand. Zwar hatten sie ihren Unsub gefangen, doch sie hatten nur Indizienbeweise, weshalb es auf die Aussage der Teenagerin ankam. Diese jedoch hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob sie ihre Einstellung darüber in nächster Zeit ändern würde. Stattdessen war sie mit Handschellen an den Tisch gekettet, da sie bereits zwei, fast ziemlich erfolgreiche, Fluchtversuche unternommen hatte.  
"Hat jemand einen Vorschlag, wie wir sie zum Reden bringen?", fragte JJ schließlich.  
"Ganz ehrlich...ich würde dich da am ehesten reinschicken.", antwortete Morgan ihr, "Du hast etwas vertrauenserweckendes an dir und kannst sie vermutlich am ehesten zum Reden bringen." Als er das sagte, machte er unbewusst eine Handbewegung.  
"Morgan, was hast du da gerade mit deiner Hand gemacht?!", fragte Reid, dem ein Licht aufgegangen war, aufgeregt und Morgan wiederholte die Handbewegung.  
"Verdammt! Wie konnte ich so ein Idiot sein!", rief Reid und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Keine zehn Sekunden später betrat er den Vernehmungsraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung in Richtung des Mädchen und öffnete dann die Handschellen, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. 'Bist du in Ordnung, Amy?', fragte Reid in Gebärdensprache und bekam sofort ein Nicken als Bestätigung.  
'Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht verstanden haben, dass du nur so sprechen kannst.', entschuldigte er sich und das Mädchen musste kurz etwas lächeln. 'Schon okay. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich weglaufen wollte. Woher können sie Gebärdensprache?', deutete sie und Reid musste nun ebenfalls etwas lächeln.  
'Meine Verlobte war bis vor zwei Monaten taub. Sie hat jetzt ein Implantat und kann mittlerweile auch sprechen, aber wenn es ihr zu viel wird, schaltet sie das Implantat aus und wir reden wieder so.'  
'Was war das erste, was sie gesagt hat?', wollte Amy nun wissen.  
'Ihre ersten Worte waren "Ich liebe dich." Sie hat sie mir vor vier Wochen gesagt, als ich von einem langen Fall wiederkam. Sie hatte heimlich die ganze Zeit geübt um mich zu überraschen.'  
'Das ist schön. Ich hoffe, dass ich auch irgendwann hören kann. Ich will die Vögel zwitschern und das Meer rauschen hören. Und ich will all die Lieder kennenlernen, die im Radio laufen.', erklärte sie aufgeregt. '  
Ich bin sicher, dass du irgendwann hören kannst. Für den Moment kannst du uns aber auch helfen, wenn du taub bist. Wir brauchen deine Aussage über den Mann, den wir verhaftet haben.', zeigte Reid und Amy nickte bevor sie langsam begann zu erzählen, damit Reid mitschreiben konnte.

Später im Jet, als sie auf dem Rückweg nach Quantico waren, ging Alex zu Reid, als der sich gerade einen Kaffee in der "Küche" kochte. "Das, was du da im Verhörraum zu Amy gesagt hast...ist das wahr?", fragte sie leise und Spencer sah so aus, als ob er soeben einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser abbekommen hatte.  
"Du sprichst ASL?", fragte er schockiert und Alex nickte. "Ja. Also ist es wahr, was du da gesagt hast...", stellte sie fest und der Profiler nickte, bevor er schließlich in Gebärdensprache wechselte. 'Sag den anderen bitte nichts von ihr, okay?' 'Warum nicht?'  
'Rachel ist noch nicht so weit und ich will sie nicht drängen. Sie ist ziemlich schüchtern und hat Angst die anderen zu treffen, bevor sie nicht richtig sprechen kann.' 'In Ordnung. Was glaubst du, wie lang es dauert, bis du sie uns vorstellen wirst?', wollte Alex wissen. 'Rachel ist unglaublich intelligent und ehrgeizig. Ich weiß, dass sie die meiste Zeit übt und ziemlich schnell das Sprechen lernt, also tippe ich auf etwa drei Wochen.'

Drei Wochen später gaben die Profiler ihre Berichte zum neuesten Fall bei Hotch ab und unterhielten sich dann noch etwas miteinander. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir am Wochenende gemeinsam etwas unternehmen?", schlug Penelope vor. "Klar, warum nicht.", stimmte JJ begeistert zu und Morgan lachte. "Wir könnten abends in eine Bar gehen. Vielleicht findet das Genie dann endlich mal eine Freundin."  
"Naja...was das angeht..." Reid schien auf einmal ziemlich verlegen zu sein. "Ich denke, ich sollte euch jemanden vorstellen.", brachte er schließlich heraus und bekam erstaunte Blicke zugeworfen. "Du hast eine Freundin?!", fragte Garcia, die nicht glauben konnte, was sie da hörte.  
"Nun ja...mehr oder weniger. Rachel ist eigentlich meine Verlobte…", gestand er schließlich und plötzlich war es so mucksmäuschenstill im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. "Soll das ein Scherz sein?", fragte Morgan, der nicht glauben konnte, was er da gehört hatte.  
"Nein, das ist die Wahrheit." "Warum hast du uns nie etwas gesagt?", fragte JJ nun.  
"Da gibt es mehrere Gründe. Zum einen wollte ich Rachel so weit weg wie nur möglich von meiner Arbeit haben, damit sie nicht in Gefahr ist. Und zum anderen ist Rachel selbst der Grund. Sie ist Fremden gegenüber ziemlich schüchtern, auch wenn sie das langsam ablegt. Und sie ist taub…also zumindest war sie das, bis vor einem Vierteljahr. Jetzt hat sie ein Implantat, was sie allerdings ausschaltet, wenn es ihr zu viel wird."

"Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?", wollte Rossi wissen, der ebenfalls seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.  
"Drei Jahre, einen Monat, siebzehn Tage und zweieinhalb Stunden.", antwortete Spencer prompt und die anderen konnten es kaum glauben.  
"Zeig uns ein Bild von ihr!", forderte Garcia ihn auf, doch Reid schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst sie noch früh genug sehen. Das einzige, was ich über sie sagen werde ist, dass sie der wundervollste Mensch ist, den es gibt. Und natürlich, dass sie keine lauten Orte, wie Bars, mag. Außerdem ist sie ziemlich schreckhaft, also ist es kontraproduktiv, wenn ihr alle sofort zu ihr stürmt." Bei diesem Satz sah er vor allem Garcia, Morgan und Rossi an.  
Dave, der ebenso neugierig wie alle anderen war, machte jetzt einen Vorschlag. "Nun, es ist Sommer und abends ziemlich warm. Wir könnten am Samstag ein BBQ in meinem Garten veranstalten.", bot er an und die anderen waren einverstanden. "Gut, dann treffen wir uns halb sechs abends in meiner Villa." Und damit war es beschlossene Sache.

Am Samstag Nachmittag saß Spencer Reid auf der Couch und las ein Buch, während er auf Rachel wartete. Dass Frauen auch immer so lange brauchten, um sich fertig zu machen…  
Als er jedoch Schritte hörte, sah er auf und machte große Augen. "Du siehst wunderschön aus.", sagte er leise und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden.  
Rachel hatte ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare leicht zurückgesteckt, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Sie trug ein mintgrünes Sommerkleid mit breiten Trägern, was knapp über ihren Knien endete. Der obere Teil des Kleides war mit floraler Spitze besetzt, und ein schmaler Gürtel betonte ihre Taille. Als Schmuck trug sie lediglich eine silberne Kette mit einem Medaillon in Form einer Jakobsmuschel, in welchem sich ein Bild von ihrem ersten Date mit Spencer befand, und natürlich ihren Verlobungsring. Der Ring war silbern und hatte einen blau grauen Diamanten, der in Form eines Herzens geschliffen war. Das blaugrau des Diamanten stimmte dabei haargenau mit der Farbe ihrer Augen überein und sie wusste, dass Spencer ewig danach gesucht haben musste.  
"Also kann ich so gehen?" "Ja…auf jeden Fall." Er stand auf und küsste sie zärtlich. "Und jetzt müssen wir los."

Als sie schließlich vor Rossis Haus…pardon, Villa ankamen, konnten sie bereits Henry und Jack im Garten mit Mudgie spielen hören. Die anderen waren bereits alle da, was man deutlich an den lachenden Stimmen erkennen konnte, die ebenfalls aus dem Garten kamen. Spencers Blick fiel auf Rachel, deren Blick nervös hin und her huschte. "Rachel, es ist okay. Sie werden dich lieben." "Bist du sicher?", fragte sie und er konnte die leichte Angst in ihrer Stimme hören. "Ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sagte er, bevor er sie küsste. "Ich liebe dich, Rachel." "Ich liebe dich auch, Spencer.", antwortete sie und er konnte hören, dass sie etwas ruhiger war. Mit einem Lächeln klingelte er und augenblicklich konnte man die Erwachsenen verstummen hören. Dann brach der Streit im Garten los, wer die Tür öffnen, und damit auch Rachel zuerst sehen würde, bis Rossi sich schließlich gegen Morgan und Garcia durchsetzte, mit der Begründung, dass es ja seine Villa sei. Reid musste breit Grinsen und auch Rachel konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Als Rossi schließlich die Tür öffnete, war er ziemlich erstaunt. Wo hatte Reid eine solche Frau gefunden? Rossi begrüßte die beiden und führte sie in den Garten, wo die anderen bereits warteten. Als Morgan Rachel erblickte, sah er so aus, als wäre soeben sein Weltbild zusammengestürzt. Er hatte eine Frau erwartet, die mindestens so geekig war wie Reid und dieser tauchte hier mit einer wirklich umwerfend aussehenden Frau auf. Alex lächelte, als sie Spencer und Rachel sah. Irgendwie hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet.  
Kaum hatte Henry jedoch seinen Patenonkel entdeckt, war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. "Onkel Spencer!", rief er und stürmte auf den Profiler zu. Dieser lachte und begrüßte den Jungen mit einem High-Five. "Hallo Henry." Henry hatte jedoch auch Rachel entdeckt. "Hallo Rachel!", rief er und gab Reids Verlobter ebenfalls ein High-Five. "Warte...woher kennt Henry deine Verlobte?!", wollte JJ nun wissen. Irgendwas lief hier falsch. Will, der hinter JJ stand, lachte nur. "Nun, Henry und ich haben die beiden schon ein paar Mal zusammen gesehen." "Und du hast nie etwas gesagt?!", fragte JJ ihren Ehemann vorwurfsvoll, was diesen noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. "Nun, warum sollte ich? Wir haben es doch schließlich auch nicht gesagt, oder?"  
Garcia, welche sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, umarmte Rachel sogleich. "Ich bin froh, dich endlich kennenzulernen!", strahlte sie und entlockte Rachel damit ein Lächeln.  
"Es ist auch schön, dich kennenzulernen, Penelope.", sagte Reid's Verlobte langsam, um keinen Fehler zu machen. Bei längeren Wörtern, würfelte sie manchmal noch die Buchstaben durcheinander.

"Wo habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?", wollte JJ wissen, nachdem langsam wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Reid grinste etwas. "Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek getroffen, wo ich sie fast zu Tode erschreckt habe. Rachel hat in einer etwas versteckten Ecke gelesen und hatte damit den einzigen Tisch, an dem noch ein Platz frei war. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob der Stuhl besetzt ist und sie hat nicht geantwortet. Dann hab ich sie nochmal gefragt und wieder keine Antwort bekommen. Also hab ich sie vorsichtig an der Schulter berührt, um sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie ist vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gefallen." Die anderen mussten lachen.  
"Ja, und dann hat er nochmal gefragt, ob der Stuhl frei ist und ich habe genickt. Irgendwann ist Spencer dann neugierig geworden, warum ich nicht spreche. Also hab ich ihm gezeigt, dass ich taub bin, aber trotzdem Lippen lesen kann. Und eine Woche später haben wir uns zufällig wieder getroffen und er konnte auf einmal ASL."

"Und was machst du beruflich?", wollte Penelope schließlich wissen.  
Rachel sah hilfesuchend zu Spencer. Sie hatte noch immer Probleme mit solchen Wörtern. "Rachel ist Archäologin am Smithsonian. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich solche Sachen wie Vasen, Amphoren, Fossilien, und auch Knochen, wieder zusammenzusetzen.", erklärte Reid und seine Verlobte nickte. "Genau. Im Grunde genommen bekomme ich also die Einzelteile und muss wieder ein Ganzes daraus machen."

"Wie machst du das alles, wenn du nicht hören kannst?", fragte Jack auf einmal, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte, während er und Henry Mudgie gestreichelt hatten.  
Die Brünette lachte. "Ich lebe genau wie alle anderen Menschen. Natürlich gibt es ab und an Probleme, aber die sind nicht schwer zu bewältigen. Radio konnte ich zwar nicht hören, aber ich hab zum Beispiel die Nachrichten im Fernseher mit Untertitel geschaut. Wenn ich irgendwo allein unterwegs bin, hab ich immer ein Notizbuch bei mir. Da stehen vorn die Üblichen Sachen drin, wie mein Name, die Adresse, dass ich ASL spreche, meine übliche Kaffeebestellung...Alles solche Sachen eben. Und sonst ist es auch nicht weiter schwer für mich. Schließlich kann ich Lippenlesen und damit die Menschen in meiner Umgebung verstehen. Und es wird auch überall mit Schrift gearbeitet, zum Beispiel bei der U-Bahn, wenn ein Zug Verspätung hat. Und über mein Handy kann ich SMS schreiben oder per Videoanruf mit Handzeichen reden. Und meine Türklingel funktioniert zum Beispiel mit Licht.", erklärte sie langsam und Jack nickte.  
Das klang ja überhaupt nicht wirklich anders, als sein Leben. Dann fiel ihm aber noch etwas ein. "Kannst du das Implan...dingsda auch ausschalten?"  
"Ja, wenn es mir irgendwo zu laut ist schalte ich es einfach aus. Das mache ich auch abends, wenn ich schlafen gehe." "Aber dann hörst du ja deinen Wecker gar nicht!", sagte Mini-Hotch und Rachel musste lachen.  
"Jack, ich hab ein Armband, was mich morgens weckt, indem es vibriert." Reid grinste etwas. "Trotzdem finde ich meinen Wecker besser.", sagte er, als er daran dachte, dass Rachel auch mal das Armband vergessen konnte.  
"Spencer, das Ding, was auf deinem Nachttisch steht, ist kein Wecker! Das ist ein Foltergerät, was Menschen aus dem Schlaf reißt, indem es sie zu Tode erschreckt.", erklärte Rachel langsam und ernst und Penelope musste lachen. Sie hatte noch nie eine passendere Beschreibung für einen Wecker gehört.

Rossi, der bei den anderen saß, sah zum Grill. "Ich denke, wir können dann die Steaks und  
Garcias Tofu auflegen.", erklärte er und Hotch half ihm dabei.  
"Ihr müsst dann übrigens unbedingt mal, Rachels Nudelsalat probieren. Sie ist wirklich Spitze, was solche Sachen wie Kochen angeht.", sagte Reid und Rachel errötete etwas bei dem Kompliment. "Penelope, für dich hab ich welchen ohne Fleisch gemacht." Spencer hatte ihr schließlich gesagt, dass Penelope Vegetarierin war.  
"Oh, danke, meine Liebe.", strahlte Penelope, bevor sie mit Rachel und den anderen Frauen den Tisch deckte und Mudgie, erfolgreich, davon abhielten, die Steaks zu fressen. Als die Frauen schließlich das Geschirr und den Rest aus der Küche holten, sah Rachel durch das Fenster zu Spencer, welcher sich mit Will, Derek, Hotch und Dave unterhielt. Sie lächelte und deutete ein 'Ich liebe dich.', nach draußen, was Spencer ebenso mit Handzeichen erwiderte. Manchmal sind Worte eben unnötig...


End file.
